


Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want

by organisedchaos



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alive Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Fluff, M/M, Stanley Uris Can Sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organisedchaos/pseuds/organisedchaos
Summary: Saturday. Bill Denbrough’s favourite day of the week, no school, no chores, he had the whole day to do whatever he wanted without a care in the world. He lay in bed and thought about what he would get up to that day, video games with Richie? Help Mike at the farm?





	Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want

Saturday. Bill Denbrough’s favourite day of the week, no school, no chores, he had the whole day to do whatever he wanted without a care in the world. He lay in bed and thought about what he would get up to that day, video games with Richie? Help Mike at the farm?

“Bill!! Biiiiilly!!!”

His thoughts were broken when he heard his little brothers voice from downstairs and he rolled his eyes. He’d promised Georgie they’d build a dam at the barrens and he couldn’t break his promise.

“I’m u-up Georgie, ju-just gimme a mu-minute!”

He heard Georgie’s tiny feet thudding on each step as he ran to Bills room

“Bill, you promised!!”

Bill pretended to be asleep and tried to suppress a laugh when the littlest Denbrough let out an exasperated huff and jumped on the bed

“Get up! Get up! Get up! GET! UP!”

“Okay Guh-Georgie I’m up, no needtuh break my bed” his little brother looked at him with wide eyes and a pouted lip and Bill couldn’t hold back his laugh anymore

“Are you sh-sh-ure you don’t want Ben to come with us? H-he’s way bu-better at building dams than I a-am”

Georgie shook his head vigorously “No! Just us”

They got dressed, had breakfast and headed out into the Saturday morning sunshine. They walked to the barrens (his mother had forbidden Georgie from riding double on silver, terrified the small child would go flying off the back), it was a long walk but in the hazy summer morning it was enjoyable. They were hand in hand, Georgie skipping next to Bill and telling him about his week at school and about his new friends.

They were both quiet when they got to the barrens, enjoying the comfortable silence as they listened to the nature around them and that’s when they heard it

“Good times for a change, see the luck I’ve had, can make a good man turn bad”

The voice was soft, an almost whisper but it cut clearly through the quiet morning. It was angelic. Bill looked down and pressed a finger to his lips motioning for his little bother to be quiet, Georgie nodded and imitated the gesture back at his brother.

“Let me, let me, let me, let me get what I want this time”

They gently walked toward the voice, Bill mesmerised by the melody

“Haven’t had a dream in a long time, see the life I’ve had, can make a good man, bad”

They could see where the voice was coming from now and crouched behind a boulder to avoid being seen. A small boy was sitting cross-legged on the grass, a mop of curly hair on his head and a hand outstretched full of something Bill couldn’t quite see. It was Stanley Uris, he sometimes hung around with Bill and the other losers but mostly kept to himself, Bill didn’t know he could sing. Once he had gotten over the awe of how stunning Stanley looked sitting there he noticed his hand again, there was a small white and black bird perched on one of his fingers literally eating from the palm of Stan’s hand. He was singing to the bird.

“He’s just like Snow White, Billy” Georgie said in a hushed voice “Do you think he’s a prince?”

“So, for once in my life, let me get what I want, Lord knows it would be the first time”

Bill shrugged his shoulders, too stunned for worlds

“Lord knows it would be the first time”

When Stan stopped singing and the little bird flew off, Georgie took this as the perfect chance to ask his burning question

“Hey mister, are you a prince?”

Bill saw Stan jump at the sudden noise and quietly scalded Georgie for being so tactless

“Sorry?” Stan asked perplexed

“I said, are you a prince?” Georgie asked again making his way over to where Stan was sitting

Bill wanted to ground to swallow him whole, maybe Stan hadn’t seen him? Maybe he could just hide behind the boulder?

“No, I’m not a prince” he said it with a kind voice, one reserved especially for dealing with curious kids like Georgie “Hey Bill”

‘Shit’

“Hu-h-hey St-Stanley” he walked over to where his friend and little brother were sitting on the grass “we’re ruh-r-really sorry fu-for interrupting you”

“It’s okay, it’ll be nice to have the company”

He sat beside Stan and watched as he chatted to Georgie, Bill didn’t think he’d ever see anything as perfect in his whole life

“Y-y-you suh-suh-“ he couldn’t get the words out, Stan was looking at him and he felt his heart beat a little too fast in his chest

“Billy thinks you sing beautifully Stan”

He blushed profusely but internally thanked Georgie for having his back

“Thanks Bill” and Stan’s normally pale skin was blushed scarlet too

It became a regular occurrence after that, Bill and Georgie would meet Stan at the barrens and they’d talk and laugh and listen to Stan sing their favourite songs. Yeah, Saturdays were still Bill’s favourite day of the week, but he looked forward to them even more now

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate all feedback! im sunshinestanley on tumblr if you wanna say hi!!


End file.
